


Love & Lust (& the Differences Thereof)

by KatScratches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatScratches/pseuds/KatScratches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend who'd requested some "slutty bisexual Remus", as she felt there wasn't quite enough of that round.  Sort of fluffy PWP, and terribly AU now, but it was written well before the last 2 books came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Lust (& the Differences Thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new fic, sorry. I've been transferring from my LJ. If you've not read this before, then enjoy! :)

He tried to tell himself that it was because the war had finally ended, that they had won and Voldemort was, at long last, no more. He was giddy with delight, like most of Wizardkind, and _that_ , he reasoned, was why he was so enthusiastically shagging Hermione Granger.

Either that, or Remus Lupin had completely lost his senses. 

But as he thrust into her again and again, relishing the way she writhed beneath him, he thought perhaps it was just Hermione making him feel so giddy, and that victory over evil probably had nothing to do with it after all. When she came, she dug her fingers into Remus' hips so deeply there'd be bruises later, and wouldn't Sirius have something to say about _that_.

Afterwards he kissed her, saying in one breath how lovely she was but that he had to be getting back before Sirius started worrying about him like a mother hen.

"A bit jealous, that one," Remus added, thoughtfully helping Hermione on with her coat, "though I can't think why."

Hermione smiled, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "See you at the next Order meeting, then," she said.

~ ~ ~

"What the bloody hell are _those?_ " Sirius yelped, upon discovering the bruises.

Remus looked down. "Oh," he said. "Nothing. Occupational hazard. Nothing to be jealous of… er, I mean, fuss over."

Sirius took a closer look, trying to ignore Remus' erection bobbing cheerily next to his cheek. "Those… Are those _fingerprints?_ "

"Oh, hell."

Sirius gaped up at him, eyes wide with disbelief. "They are? Whose?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Remus asked desperately. "I'm _here_ now."

" _Who?_ " growled Sirius.

"HermioneGrangeranditwasjusttheonetimeIswearit," Remus said very fast.

Sirius glared.

"And I'm sorry," Remus added belatedly.

"Better be," Sirius grumbled as he took Remus in his mouth.

~ ~ ~

He tried to tell himself it was the pull of the waxing moon, but as Tonks obligingly hiked up her t-shirt in the Grimmauld Place kitchen, Remus bent to nuzzle the smallish, upturned breasts and conceded that he did, really, have over two weeks until the next full moon, so that probably wasn't it. 

And really, he thought, nestling his head between her thighs as she perched on the kitchen table, Tonks tasted far too luscious to pass up. Why, he reasoned, it'd be almost criminal _not_ to avail himself of the opportunity. 

And as he pulled her forward onto his lap, thrusting up as she thrust down, Tonks was far too exciting to resist when she was as flushed with desire as this.

He wiped the table down leisurely while Tonks showered upstairs.

~ ~ ~

Sirius stormed into the kitchen half an hour later. "I just ran into Tonks," he seethed. "Mind telling me why she blushed when I asked if she'd seen you?"

"I've no idea," Remus said blithely, leaning back in his chair as he skimmed over the previous day's Daily Prophet.

"You didn't."

Remus glanced up. "What?"

"I thought you liked _men_ ," Sirius said, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I do," said Remus.

"Tonks is not a man, Remus."

"So I've noticed."

Sirius ran a hand through his long black hair. "You like women."

"Yes."

" _And_ men."

"Yes," Remus said patiently. "Nothing wrong with appreciating both flavours, you know."

"It's bloody indecisive is what it is!" Sirius yelled, throwing himself down in a chair opposite Remus. "I thought… Well, I thought you only liked _me_ ," he added, a touch petulantly.

"No," said Remus. He tossed the Daily Prophet aside reached across the table for Sirius' hands. " _You_ , I love."

~ ~ ~

As he bent Ginny Weasley over the small sofa in the drawing room the next afternoon, Remus decided that whoever had named such a piece of furniture a "loveseat" _definitely_ had the right idea.


End file.
